


You're doing great, sweetie

by RandomlyPassedBy



Series: TWST Rarepair Week let's get it [1]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Cooking, Fluff, M/M, TWST Rarepair Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29936838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomlyPassedBy/pseuds/RandomlyPassedBy
Summary: Written for TWST Rarepair Week.Day 1 - CookingCater and Malleus cook a meal together and Malleus contributes greatly to the process.
Relationships: Cater Diamond/Malleus Draconia
Series: TWST Rarepair Week let's get it [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205306
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16
Collections: TWST Rarepair Week





	You're doing great, sweetie

"Malleus, we should cook together!"

It was an innocent suggestion, a recommended activity that people supposedly bond over. Cater and Malleus have been living together for a while, but they rarely cook. Usually they both dine outside on their separate work schedules, and on days where they are home they order take-outs. On rare occasions, Cater would cook a simple dish for the both of them. But they've never cooked together.

That being said, Malleus agrees to the suggestion and that is how they find themselves in the kitchen on a random afternoon.

"Okay~ so I've figured that the easiest thing we can cook is fried rice, since we're both noobs. Also because we can decide to put whatever ingredients we want in it," Cater explains, taking out some vegetables.

Malleus awkwardly stands near the kitchen counter, observing his boyfriend's movements. "Very well. Do lead me through this, Diamond."

The ginger laughs at the other's grave tone. "Relax Malleus it's not like we'll burn the kitchen down." At least, he hopes not.

Cater passes some long beans to Malleus standing beside him. "Can you cut these into small pieces? About this size."

Committing the information to his memory, Malleus takes out the chopping board and knife and sets to his task.

"Oh, you're not using magic?" Cater asked, and takes out a carrot.

Malleus cuts the end of the beans. "No. I want to savor the full experience of cooking with my own hands."

Cater lets out a small giggle. His boyfriend is cute.

He starts peeling the carrot skin and the kitchen is quiet, save for the sound of Malleus chopping the beans. Done peeling the skin, Cater cuts the carrot in half and starts cutting them into small cubes.

Malleus watches as Cater sharply maneuver the knife around the orange vegetable.

"You're quite skillful at handling the knife."

The ginger continues chopping. "Really? You should see Trey, he chops onions like those master chefs on TV."

Malleus lets out a small sigh, lips slightly pursed. "I'm talking about you right now. There is no reason to bring up Clover."

Cater snickers. "Fine fine. So what is it about my knife skills?"

"You put just the right amount of force and cut it clean."

"Hmm."

"All the cubes are in even sizes."

"Hmmm."

"The accuracy is just amazing. Have you considered taking up archery?"

Cater pushes all the carrots from the cutting board into a bowl. "You know Malleus, you can praise me _and_ move your hands at the same time," he said, gesturing at the half-chopped beans that were unattended.

"I was too mesmerized by your enchanting movements."

"Just pass me the beans you smooth-talker."

Malleus passes the beans, grinning at his boyfriend who merely shakes his head. 

"Can you check the rice?"

"Okay."

In the end, Cater ends up doing most of the work with Malleus occasionally passing him the ingredients and taste-testing throughout the process.

Cater doesn't mind. It was nice to order Malleus around and have him follow Cater's movements in the kitchen like a curious child. And then there's the occasional compliments. 

"Fishcakes and tuna flakes? Genius." "That smells delicious." "Salt and pepper, amazing."

Cater's merely cooking fried rice for heaven's sake. But he'll take the compliments. 

The fried rice is served and they sit down to eat.

"It's nothing fancy, but it's the process that counts right?" Cater scoops the rice into a plate and passes it to Malleus, and then serves some for himself.

"I think it looks delectable," Malleus comments, observing the vibrant colours of the chopped vegetables among the light golden rice.

Cater eats his first spoonful. "Mmm it's alright. Maybe we can attempt to cook some fancier dishes next time."

Malleus smiles, knowing he'll probably be assigned to pass ingredients and sprinkle praises again in the future. "Sounds good to me."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it! Comments and kudos will be received with love <3
> 
> I'm a day late because I decided to join the project last minute, but hope we'll have a good time!!


End file.
